1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pneumatic apparatus with armature for controlling bodily insertion devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustable pneumatic apparatus and a collapsible seating apparatus which may used therewith.
In a further and more specific aspects, the invention relates to an adjustable, collapsible, and portable seating apparatus which can support the body in a variety of positions, including fully reclined.
2. Prior Art
Seating apparatus of many kinds are widely known. The art is replete with various apparatus used to sit upon, including adjustable chairs and folding chairs that store away in a minimum of space. Yet only medical appliances with a minimum of comfort, if any, are available for seating so that the sitter's legs are comfortably spread apart. Further very few seating apparatuses are available for restraining the sitter. Additionally, this seating apparatus has no specific seating surface.
Pneumatic devices of many kinds are widely known. Yet a pneumatic device comprising armature to which bodily insertion devices may be attached and then controlled to move forward via the pneumatics are believed to be unknown. Further unknown is such a device which may be adjustable on a vertical scale for proper alignment with bodily orifices.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in seating apparatus.
Another object of the invention is the provision of improvements especially adapted for use in connection with seating apparatus allowing a myriad of seating and reclining positions.
And another object of the invention is to provide improved means for comfortable seating wherein the user's legs are spread apart in a comfortable fashion.
Still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of an improved pneumatic device used to move forward or advance bodily insertion devices.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide means for allowing the user to gently urge the armature of the pneumatic device to advance bodily insertion devices.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of improved means for adjusting the vertical position of the armature of the pneumatic device.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide improvements in seating apparatus which may used in connection with means for allowing the user to gently urge the armature of the pneumatic device to advance bodily insertion devices.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of a seating apparatus having a ratcheting back rest.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a seating apparatus having a ratcheting back rest that moves from upright to a fully reclining position.
And yet an object of the invention is the provision of a collapsible, easily portable seating apparatus having means for restraining the arms and legs of the sitter.
Still yet an object of the invention is the provision of a collapsible and portable seating apparatus.
And Still yet an object of the invention is the provision of a comfortable seating apparatus with no seating surface.